The Silencer
by Here Comes The Moon's Violin
Summary: What are going to do to me", she asked without any difficulty, despite her evergrowing fear. I did not respond for a long while, then I whispered my reply. "You do not want to know." Rated teen for intense violence and gore throughout.


**A.A.V. Here. Hi. I am superbly sorry for not updating any of my other stories, but the reason why I have this one up is because this idea popped into my head. And when I get an idea, I have to get it on typed up or else I'll totally forget it. Well, in this fic, Katara is starting to get real sick of the Fire Nation, and she starts to let her agression out. How? With-dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!!-BloodBending!Wahahahahahahahahaha! Yup. Oh, and I don't have anything against TyLee, I swear. She is one of my absolute favorite characters on the show, but she is the only character I could fit into this chapter with Katara. I've tried Azula, Mai even Zuko, but Ty Lee unfortunately fit the best. Well, here's the story. Oh, this is a bit of a prologue, the real story would start in chapter two. This story is really intense compared to my other works.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own my twisted brain. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Again, do not bash me for what happens to Ty Lee. Please. This story takes place after The PuppetMaster, but it does not continue to the next episode.**

I looked down at the defenseless girl I had easily conquered moments ago. Her eyes were full of fear, hatred, and pleading all at the same time. Her irregular position is now frozen, since I have stopped my attack on her middway, my hand distorted on an invisible grip on my oppenent. Her leg is twisted into a bonecrushing ninety degree angle, her arm bent inside out. Her head was uncomfortably turned almost all the way around. One flick of my hand would effortlessly break her neck as if it were a twig. I continued to look down at my frightened to the bone victim.

"Please. . .Pl-please, don't do this", she pleaded. Of all my recollection of her voice, her voice that moment was the opposite of how it regularly sounds like. Her voice was always so bright and cheery, sometimes expressing her dimness. Her eyes shone with fun and happiness, even if she was paralyzing someone to rid of their bending. Her voice, now transformed, was that of a frightened child, petrified of what might be hiding in the shadows of their closet. The little wench then started to weep. which I oddly found satisfaction in. As she continued to weep, a purely sadistic grin spreaded across my face. Her torture was my pleasure. She looked up at the full moon, which was the source of my wrath. I found a rush of adrenaline under the full moon. It fueled my bending to do things no other waterbender can imagine. It made me drunk with power, dominating someone else. Specifically, Fire Nation.

During our stay in the village of the inkeeper Hama and after the battle between me and Hama, where I was victorious, I found living among those barbaric heathens that are Fire Nation near unbearable. For some reason, I pitied some of the poorer citizens of the country, having no where to stay and nothing top drink. I learned later they did not wish for my help. Simply because I was of the Water Tribe. I realized that if they do not want me to make their lives easier for them, then I can at least make their lives a total living hell. I wanted to tell those dimwits a thing or two, and I wanted our presence known. But the rest of our group did not want to start any trouble. Aang wanted to stay inconspicuous. I highly disagreed, but I relented. But I wanted to let out my fury. So, I started to rob the numbskulls. It felt okay, but I did not want what little they had. . .I wanted to see them suffer. I wanted to make them plead for mercy, I wanted them to grovel at my feet. I wanted their lives. I then started to use my waterbending for sport, usually just roughing them up, then let them go. I felt quenched with dominance for a while, but I was still thirsty. I vowed I would never use that heathenous act that Hama passed as bending, but I found no other way to make myself feel better. So I began BloodBending. Hama was right: they do deserve the same cruelty they set off on the Water Tribes, the whole world for that matter. I first practiced on some badger-frogs that were near our campsite. They were difficult, but I managed to conquer them. I absolutely never harmed them, though. I saved my fury for the Fire Nation. I highly did not want to do this but I had to test my abilities on an actual human being, and do you know who that person ended up being? Ty Lee. We were in a fierce quarrel, but I prevailed with my special technique. Moments later, there she was, sprawled out on the ground, afraid of what her fate will lead her.

"How. . .how did you do that", she asked, with much difficulty.

"I don't think that is any of your concern." To accent my statement, I slightly tightened my transparent grip on Ty Lee, who started to pale from lack of circulation. She started to say something, but I did not hear her. Then, after a moment or so, she turned to me.

"What are going to do to me", she asked without any difficulty, despite her evergrowing fear.

I did not respond for a long while, then I whispered my reply. "You do not want to know." Getting bored already, I altered my position slightly. Ty Lee's eyes widened in fear. "Bye, Ty Lee." Before she could even respond, I lifted my hand, which caused Ty Lee to start levitating. She looked around her, in both fear and wonder. I thrust my hand out, causing the acrobat, screaming bloody murder, to be violently thrown forward into a nearby tree. As soon as her head made contacxt, blood burst from her body, causing a deep gash that started at her forehead then ran down her neck. She was immediately knocked out. I glanced at her, seeing any signs of life. Her chest was deeply rising up and down. I wanted her to die, so I lifted my hand up once more, then I slammed it down. This caused Ty Lee to be rammed to the ground. I repeated this process several times. Ty Lee was barely recognizeable. Her face was severely bruised and bloodied, her arms and legs mangled in a bloody heap. Blood was dripping out of her mouth, eyes, ears, you name it. I looked down at her again to see if she was somehow still alive. She remained deadly still. I smiled at my handy work, proud of how my first victim turned out. I did not want her body to be discovered, so I lifted her up high ito a tree. But I was concerned about her blood. What if a puddle formed underneath the tree? I did not want this to happen, so I bended her blood so it would freeze. I lifted her down to the ground to see if the bleeding has stopped. She was drenched in blood from head to toe, but the bloodflow had ceased. I sighed in relief, then once more threw Ty Lee into the tree. That was the last time I would have to deal with that Circus Freak.

I proceeded to walk away, not wanting to be caught at the scene of the crime. I never knew how much destruction I can unleash on a person. I actually scared myself, yet I was pleased with myself. I was determined to make every Fire Nation citizen to face my wrath. Some might call me a lunatic, thinking I should be locked up in a mental asylum. Maybe they're right. No matter. I would make myself heard. I needed a name, though. Toph was the Blind Bandit, and The Runaway. . .Iwouldl be known as The Silencer. It's edgy, mysterious, and it makes a statement. I vowed to be the voice of the Water Tribe, who has suffered the loss of their waterbenders, The Earth Kingdom which had to endure the torture and ridicule of the Fire Nation, and The Air Nomads, who were the victims of the grisly genocide that occured a century ago. I will be the voice of The Nations.

I was to be silenced no more.

**Well, whaddya think? Horrible? Beautiful? In the middle? Tell me in a review please and NO FLAMES. Only pricks and idiots flame. Don't be either. Constructive Criticism is extremely welcome. I might discontinue this, I had nothing else to do and the idea hit me. And I was sitting near my laptop. . .One thing led to another, and here we are. Yeah. If you think this sucks ass, let me know, if you think it rocks, let me know. Oh, in your review(if I get any. :) vote about whether or not I should discontinue this or not. Thanks.**

**An Assassin's Violin**

**Hey, I was thinking about changing my screen name. How about "The Black Panther"? It sounds cool, I heard it on T.V. and I liked it a lot. That was extremely random, I know. I won't change my screen name, it was just a thought. Seriously, I won't change my name. Bye.**


End file.
